


Andrew Caldwell

by WingedJackalope



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e07 Sorbet, Gen, Implied Cannibalism, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedJackalope/pseuds/WingedJackalope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minor Spoilers for 1x07</p><p>Hannibal's attack on Andrew Caldwell (that medical examiner that was shown to be rude to Hannibal in a flashback, presumably attacked by Hannibal after having vehicle troubles, and later found dead cut in half on a bus missing his heart and kidney in Season one episode seven "Sorbet").</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andrew Caldwell

**Author's Note:**

> All errors are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor am I profiting from this in any way.

“What the fuck!?” Andrew swore. He was about two thirds of the way home when the engine of his SUV sputtered ominously.  It was only then that he noticed that the gas gauge needle pointed all the way to the E, despite that the tank had been filled earlier that same day.  Andrew had no choice but to pull over and see what the hell was going on with his vehicle. He could almost hear his soon to be ex-wife’s shrill voice in his ear telling him how irresponsible he was and how he couldn’t do anything right.  At least she was out of his house now, staying with her sister, even if it was going to cost him a fortune in divorce settlements.

Mr. Caldwell stepped out into the cold rain, as though his problems weren’t bad enough on their own. He had never worked with vehicles very much before but figured it couldn’t be that hard. He was practically a doctor and worked with the human body, what was a silly machine compared to that?  If knucklehead mechanics could do it, then so could he.  A quick glance at the body revealed nothing out of the ordinary but he caught the rainbow glitter of some chemical trail on the pavement that led straight to his vehicle.  Andrew knelt down to look underneath his car and saw what was probably the last bit of gasoline dripping out of his tank. He stood up and hit his vehicle as he cried out in frustration.  Why did all of this shit always have to happen to him? With his luck, he probably wouldn’t get a signal on his phone out in the middle of nowhere like he was.  It was getting difficult to think of any way for his day to get any worse when headlights shined from behind him just as he was about to get back into his SUV. Turning around, he though maybe his luck wasn’t so bad after all as a dark car pulled over.

The glare from the headlights prevented Andrew from seeing much of the man that stepped out and walked towards him but he could see that it was man and that there didn’t appear to be anyone else in his vehicle.

“Do you need a hand?” the man asked, the question laced with an accent that he couldn’t quite identify but felt he had heard before.

“I think I must have hit a rock or something,” Andrew explained as the man towards him.  Something in the movement reminded him vaguely of a cat stalking its prey. “It gouged my gas tank,” he continued, trailing off as the man stepped into the light of his car.  There was definitely something familiar about him, though Andrew couldn’t place exactly what it was. “H-have we met before?”  The man continued approaching him, seeming to not have heard a single word that was spoken.  In just a few short steps and without a sound he was in his space and before he had any time to react there was a gloved hand over his mouth and an arm around his neck, choking off his air supply.  He tried to fight back, to kick and claw at his rescuer turned attacker but it was no use.  The other man had the advantage of surprise and the lack of oxygen was making Andrew’s head swim.  Soon black splotches formed across his vision until it all went black and darkness took him.

The other man released his grip a few second after Mr. Caldwell had passed out and gone limp, lowering him to the ground and checking his pulse before carrying him over to his vehicle, the door still wide open.  The whole thing had taken less than a minute.  The heartbeat was faint, but it was there, keeping the meat fresh until it was ready for harvesting.  He couldn’t disappoint his future guests with sub-standard fair after building up such a high reputation, that would be rude.


End file.
